


Above The Clouds

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Blow Jobs, Flight Attendant! Sehun, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Smut, Spilled coffee, planes, sehun basically has no gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: There's a hot passenger on Sehun's flight and of course, Sehun has to spill coffee on him.





	Above The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling through my works and realized that it's been a while since I last posted a oneshot/something sekai related. I'm currently writing for many fests/my chaptered fics, so have this short smutty oneshot in-between the drought!  
> Shoutout to my beta reader Alex! <3

"Welcome on board Air Korea. My name is Oh Sehun and I welcome you aboard our aircraft, Boeing 787. Today, our flight from Incheon to Hong Kong will take approximately 3 hours. The weather conditions are brilliant today and no turbulences are to be expected. We will now proceed with the safety instructions. Thank you for your attention."  
Hanging the phone back into the station, Sehun straightened his shirt before he grabbed one of the safety demonstration sets. He sent his co-worker Joohyun a smile as she walked past him to get to the back section of the plane while Sehun moved to the first class section to perform the security instructions.  
Once he'd crossed the aisle and had reached the spot where everyone could see him, he waited for the instruction audio to start playing. After that, every movement and smile came automatically.

  
Sehun had been working as a flight attendant for more than four years now. Originally, he'd just wanted to do it for a year or two as it had always been a childhood dream of his. Yet, when he'd started working Sehun had quickly realized that the job was actually more than just a short-term filler job unlike he'd originally assumed. Having planned to go to college, Sehun had decided to not entirely forget about that idea, but he also didn't want to stop travelling the world just yet. It wasn't like he had a lot of free time during their overseas stays. Even when he did, Sehun spent most of it fighting off horrible jet lag but he still couldn't stop feeling thrilled by his job.  
After finishing another successful performance of the safety instructions, he stored the suitcase into its respective compartment before he started working his way down the aisle to check if anybody had a actually listened to the safety audio.

  
After working this job for a few years, he wasn't bothered by the pas sengers not listening to the instructions anymore. So when he needed to tell them to adjust their armrests and move their seats back into an upright position, all the while reminding them to please fold up the little table again, he did it all with a smile on his face.  
"Mister, could you please fasten your seatbelt." Sehun's eyes had spotted a young man in a seat right next to the aisle. When Sehun addressed him, he looked almost surprised but quickly nodded. The flight attendant wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but the man's ears seemed to redden as Sehun watched him fasten the seatbelt just above his crotch. When he reached out to pull on the strap to make sure it was properly secured, the man's eyes followed the movement.  
As Sehun straightened up again, their eyes met for a second and Sehun sent him a bright smile. "Thank you, sir." He beamed before he moved on to the next row.  
It didn't take long to work through the aisles. After stowing a few bags in the storage areas above the passengers' heads, Sehun deemed the business class ready for take-off.  
Just when he'd been about to head back to Joohyun, Sehun felt a tap on his arm.  
To his left, the young man from earlier was looking up at him. One earphone was hanging loosely down his chest, the other still fastly secured in his left ear. A tablet was now resting in his lap, once again securing the view of the seatbelt.  
"Excuse me, but could I possibly get a water? Flights always make feel a little on edge." The man's soft eyes fixated Sehun and his heart took a small leap in his chest.  
Now that he was really looking at him, Sehun realized how attractive the man really was. A stylish button down shirt, coupled with comfortable-looking but still fancy dress pants, hugged the man's athletic frame. It was his face, however, that drew Sehun in.  
Full, plump lips and a pair of puppy dog eyes, which were currently fixated on him, were framed by unruly brown hair and a chiseled jawline. Sehun was smitten.  
"I'm afraid I will only be able to serve you something once we're in the air, sir." It almost physically hurt him to decline the handsome stranger's request. If he could, Sehun would bring him a whole cart of water bottles and personally serve it to him just to see those lips wrap around a bottle or cup.  
"Oh..." The passengers' expression fell. "And you can't make an exception?" There was a hint of hope in his voice and Sehun hated being the one to destroy that.  
"I'm afraid I cannot. There are safety measures that I need to consider." The flight attendant explained, stepping a little closer to the man when Joohyun walked past him. He didn't have much time to do smalltalk right then but he didn't want to cut off the passenger either.  
"I see" came the soft reply and their eyes met again.  
"Once we've reached the necessary flight height, I'll immediately get you something to drink, sir. I'm sorry for the inconveniences." Tearing his eyes away, Sehun hoped that his red ears didn't give him away. He'd dealt with attractive passengers before but no one had had such an effect on him so far.  
"It's alright, I understand. I'll wait for until you come back then." Apparently, the handsome stranger was not only hot, he was also understanding and friendly, which wasn't something Sehun could say for a large portion of people he'd served during his time. Therefore, it bugged him even more that he wasn't allowed to give the man what he was asking for.  
"Thank you for your understanding, sir. Would you mind telling me your name?"  
Apparently, the young man hadn’t expected that because he stumbled over his words for a moment but eventually caught himself."Jongin - uh, I mean, Kim. Kim Jongin."  
Sehun smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Kim. I promise to return to you once we've gotten started. I hope you will still be comfortable during take-off. I will have to excuse myself now, we're about to move to our starting position."  
Straightening up, Sehun checked the table and armrest again just to be sure.  
"Oh, yes. Of course. Thank you anyways." Eyes following his movements, the young man watched as Sehun took a step back from his seat, seemingly content with everything.  
"Thank you for your patience, Mr. Kim. I'll be back."

  
After he’d retreated to the back where they finished off all security checks, Sehun met Joohyun’s eyes as they sat down and fastened their seatbelts for take-off. The captain had just informed them that they were next in the line-up and everything was ready for take-off.  
“What took you so long there? Was someone being troublesome?” She asked. It wasn’t rare for customers to go off on a rant when being told that they had to follow simple security measures. Apparently, it was hard for them to grasp that those applied not only in economy class but in business class, too.  
“Nah, it was just a customer asking for some water. Nerves, you know?” Sehun waved it off.  
When the familiar feeling of being pressed into the seat set in, Sehun closed his eyes. No matter how often a plane took off, he would never not enjoy the feeling of take-off. Ever since he’d been a child, he’d loved the feeling of the haptic implantation of power as his back was pressed into the back rest, the sound of large turbines ringing in his ears. In moments like these, he could actually feel the power of a plane, and he absolutely loved it.  
Once they reached a certain height, the hardest part of the job began: customer service. After he’d unfastened his seatbelt, Sehun began to prepare the cart for the regular shopping stroll through the aisle so that the passengers could spend some money on overpriced snacks, duty-free perfumes and Rolex watches.  
He found himself peeking behind the curtain that secluded their small space from the business class, desperately trying to catch a glimpse at the handsome stranger. Mr. Kim, Sehun reminded himself of the name of the passenger as he piled a few extra bottles of water onto the cart right at the top so that he could easily grab them once he’d reached the man.

  
Time seemed to pass painstakingly slowly and it felt like it took an eternity until he’d worked his way down the aisle to row 9 where Mr. Kim was seated in seat C.  
When he finally brought the cart to a stop beside him, the passenger was already smiling at him. Before he could offer him the water, however, an old lady right next to Mr. Kim suddenly reached out for his arm, making both Sehun and the man look at her in surprise.  
“Sweetheart, could you give me one of those … Perfumes that you have on sale right now?” She asked.  
“Of course.” Sehun nodded and politely pulled his arm away. Jongin was just watching them, patiently waiting until Sehun had let the woman pay with her credit card. When the man beside her ordered another coffee, he was ready to throw hands.  
Finally, he turned to Jongin and sent him an apologetic smile.  
“Mr. Kim, would you like to have your water now? I have-“ He grabbed four bottles at the same time and managed to balance them in his hands, only slightly feeling like a dumb teenage boy. “classic, medium, no gas and… medium again.” His cheeks were reddening a little. They only grew hotter when the man reached out and grabbed one of the medium bottles, their fingers brushing together just slightly. “Medium, please.” Jongin said as if he hadn’t just grabbed the bottle himself.

Sehun nodded and then quickly reached for a plastic cup. “Would you like ice with that?”

“No, thank you.” Jongin smiled and Sehun watched as he took the plastic cup from him, their fingers touching again for a second.

It wasn’t like there weren’t attractive passengers on his flights. Still, Sehun was somehow enraptured by the man. Sadly, he had to continue his way down the aisle where several passengers were still waiting for him.

“Enjoy your flight.” He sent Jongin another smile and made sure to sway his hips a little more as he passed him to ask the next row if they’d like to have a snack or drink.  


"Would you like something to eat? Another water?"

About thirty minutes had passed since Sehun had last made his way down the aisle with his cart. By the time he'd reached Jongin, excitement had built up on his gut again. Somehow, the man just really got to him in a rather nerve-wracking way. Maybe it was his undeniable attractiveness, Sehun wasn't sure. Nevertheless, he knew he had to stay professional.

"Coffee would be nice, please." The man in the seat was beaming up at him. Jongin's expression was so bright and friendly, Sehun wanted to lean down and kiss him.

"Of course, sir." He said instead, a professional, polite smile on his lips. As much as he wanted to jump him right there, he didn't want to lose his job.

"You can call me-" Jongin began. Honestly, Sehun had already forgotten that Jongin had offered him to call him by his first name. Now that he was reminded, Sehun felt torn. On one side, it was rather unprofessional. On the other, he really wanted to call him by his first name. It felt a lot more personal and Sehun definitely wouldn't mind getting even more personal with the passenger.

As he filled up the cup, he could feel Jongin's eyes on him. Reaching out, he moved the cup towards Jongin.

"Here's your coffee, sir- fuck." While handing the paper cup to him, they both had to have miscalculated who was holding onto the cup. Sehun, who had assumed that Jongin already got a hold of it, let go, which promptly resulted in most of the content landing on Jongin's lap. The rest spilled onto the seat and the floor.

"Oh-" Jongin's eyes widened as he stared at the wet patch on his crotch. Thankfully, the coffee Sehun was serving wasn't steaming hot anymore so at least he hadn't burned any important areas. Still, Sehun felt incredibly stupid.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to-" He immediately began to apologize. Not only had he dropped coffee on a passenger, he'd also cursed. Hopefully, the man wasn't going to file a complaint.

"Oh shit, that's hot... My pants!" Jongin mumbled more to himself. He was wiping at his pants with a tissue that he'd gotten during Sehun's first round down the aisle but it barely made and change.

"I'm so sorry, sir, please, let me help you!" Frantically searching for more tissues or even better, a cloth, Sehun dumped a load of napkins on Jongin's lap and attempted to help him dry himself.

"It's alright-" Jongin mumbled, hands stilling as he watched Sehun with wide eyes.

When Sehun realized that this wasn't going to work and that he was also rubbing away at a passengers crotch, he quickly straightened up.

"You need to wash this out or otherwise it'll stain, I'm so sorry sir, should I lead you the way to the toilets?" Sehun asked even though any idiot would be able to find the way to the toilets on a plane. Still, he had to be polite and the words just kept tumbling from his lips in his embarrassment. It was already bad enough to make mistakes in front of passengers, but it was even worse if the passenger was a hot guy his age. Sehun wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground.

Much to his relief, Jongin was incredibly sweet about it though. "It's okay, you don't have to worry, I will wash it out."  He tried to soothe Sehun who probably looked more than stressed.

His words were meant to help, but they didn't really help the flight attendant. Still feeling awkward, he attempted a forced smile. By now, the people around them were also starring.

"I'm incredibly sorry, if there's any damage, the insurance of our company will come up for it of course" Sehun explained as he pushed the cart down the aisle so that Jongin could actually get to the toilet and didn't have to squish past him.

"It's really alright- they're just normal jeans..." Jongin was still trying to calm him down. They'd reached the toilets at the end of an isle. Another co-worker of Sehun had immediately taken over the cart as Sehun continued to tend to Jongin.

"Please, let me help- here are tissues!"

The fact that Sehun had squished himself into the small bathroom beside Jongin to help him hadn't sounded as awkward as it had in his head. Now that they were both standing in the tight space with the door falling shut behind them, he instantly realized that maybe that hadn't been one of his smartest moments.

Jongin was standing close to the toilet. He'd already reached out for the tissues, wetting them with water when Sehun took them from him to do it for him. Their fingers brushed together as he did so and their eyes met for a moment until Sehun had to look away.

"You- you don't have to..." Jongin started but trailed off when Sehun started wiping away at his crotch again. His brain was short-circuiting when he realized what he was actually doing again.

"It's no big deal. My colleague took over the service in the aisle." He babbled, his fingers not stopping though. Sehun only stilled when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up, Jongin's eyes met his.

Sehun's breath hitched in his throat and time seemed to stand still when Jongin leaned in to close the distance between them. By the time their lips met, Sehun had already dropped the tissues on the floor.

Long arms slung around Jongin's waist. They only parted to catch their breath and Sehun didn't hesitate to kiss him again when he felt Jongin's arm closing around him as well.

Careful, hesitant kisses turned into explorative ones and soon enough, Sehun was licking into Jongin's mouth with the other's hands shoved into the pockets of his uniform dress pants, palming at his butt.

They had to pull apart to breathe and Sehun almost wished he could capture the expression on Jongin's face with a camera. Thick lips were slick and puffy, eyes half lidded as he stared at Sehun. Jongin looked absolutely delectable.

It was only when Sehun was already on his knees that he realized what he was doing. Above him, Jongin looked down at him with parted lips, wonder clear in his eyes.

"Let me make it up to you that I dropped coffee on your lap." Sehun heard himself say.

Luckily, Jongin had half the mind to nod and quickly lock the bathroom door before Sehun began to undo his belt, eyes drained on Jongin's crotch.

It was a little tricky to get the wet fabric down to his thighs but by the time he also had his boxers pushed down, Sehun was at eye-level with Jongin's slowly filling cock. He wasn't even hard yet but Sehun didn't doubt that he could change that.

A breathless noise escaped Jongin when Sehun wrapped his fingers around his length, giving him a few experimental strokes. It didn't take long until Jongin's cock had filled out a little more and Sehun decided to go a step further.

Leaning forward, his lips met heated skin as he pressed featherlight, teasing kisses along his shaft. Above him, Jongin tensed. His eyes were trained on Sehun the whole time, an express of wonder in his eyes. They slipped shut when Sehun finally wrapped his lips around the tip and began to hollow his cheeks.

With the feeling of Jongin still swelling in his mouth, Sehun shifted a little. The floor in the small cabin wasn't comfortable but after a quick change of position, his knees ached a little less. It wasn't like he had any plans on stopping anyway, Jongin's small noises that tumbled from his lips only egging him on.

Shortly after he'd taken more of Jongin into his mouth, a hand found its way into Sehun's hair. The grip tightened when Sehun gave him a particularly hard suck as a reaction and his eyes fell shut. His right hand came up to stroke where his mouth didn't reach just yet. When his fingers wrapped around his shaft, Jongin's eyes fluttered open and a moan escaped him. Sehun hummed around him in approval at the sound. His own pants were uncomfortably tight, his cock pressing against the perfectly ironed fabric of his uniform slacks.

By now, Jongin was fully hard. Sehun could feel the throbbing on his cock against his tongue and when Jongin tugged on his hair again, he couldn't help but let out a moan. The vibrations made Jongin's cock twitch and Sehun almost choked, tears shooting into his eyes. Still, he didn't even consider pulling off.

Instead, he relaxed his throat and only stopped when his nose hit Jongin's crotch.

Thankfully, Sehun had been gifted with a gag reflex that wasn't triggered easily and all his previous boyfriends had always rather enjoyed that.

Now that he had Jongin all the way in his mouth and throat, he once again began to built up a hopefully steady rhythm as he bobbed his head.

All the while tonguing at the head when he pulled off or playing with Jongin's balls, it didn't take long for the other to get close.

"S-sehun!" He breathed, the grip on his hair almost becoming painful.

Sehun pulled off and looked up at him expectantly. Unable to resist, his tongue flickered out to tease the head of his cock. The way Jongin's eyes fell shut and his lips parted in a silent moan gave him an incredible feeling of satisfaction.

"I'm close-" Jongin was finally able to formulate when Sehun stopped his movements for a moment.

The man above him probably expected Sehun to stop and jerk him off until he came but instead, Sehun dived right back in. His throat constricted as he felt Jongin's length slide down but he didn't gag. With burning eyes, Sehun suctioned his lips around him and bobbed his lips until he was sure the other was just moments before coming. Then, he pulled off so that only the tip was engulfed by his lips and he stroked the rest with his free hand, checks hollowing around the head as his tongue pressed against it.

Jongin's free hand clamped over his mouth as he came to muffle the drawn out moan that escaped him. Hot spurts of come filled Sehun's mouth and spilled past the corners of his lips when Jongin’s hips didn’t stop moving as he came hard.

When Sehun eventually pulled off, Jongin's cock was still twitching. Swallowing down the come in his mouth, Sehun leant forward to press a kiss to Jongin's twitching cock that made him whine in oversensitivity.

After he'd got up on his feet again, Sehun caught sight of himself in the mirror for a second. His eyes looked a little wet, hair an absolute mess. A bit of come had spilled from his mouth and was now clinging to his lips and chin. With a cheeky grin directed at Jongin, his tongue darted out and licked it away.

Just seconds later, Sehun was pulled in by the other man. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss and Sehun was once again reminded how hard he was when Jongin's hand snuck between their bodies to palm at his cock through his pants.

With their lips locked, Jongin somehow was able to undo his belt and open his pants even with the limited space between their bodies. When a warm hand wrapped around Sehun's cock, his head fell onto Jongin's shoulder at the sensation.

It didn't take very long for him to spill into Jongin's hand. Sehun had always had a slight oral fixation and sucking Jongin off had already turned him on so much that it didn't take much to tip him over the edge. His moans were muffled against Jongin's lips as he stroked him through his high.

When they parted, a small smile was playing on Sehun's lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a slightly breathless voice.

"Yeah... I'm just wondering why we didn't do this earlier." Jongin trailed off and just smiled dreamily.

And maybe, Sehun should have listened to his boyfriend's wish to at least one time fly with Sehun's airline while he worked a little earlier so they could have done this way before already. For more than a year now, they'd been planning to do this: Sehun acting like an innocent flight attendent, Jongin being an unknowing passenger. Finally, their schedules had aligned and Jongin had booked a flight for himself on a plane where Sehun would work a shift.

"I love you." Sehun just whispered, a sweet smile forming on his lips. He still felt a little jittery, high on what they'd just done and he didn't regret it at all.

With a smile, Jongin gave him a soft kiss. "I love you too. And now let's get dressed and presentable, I don't want you to be fired because of our kinky sex life. We need your salary."

 

When they left the small toilet cabin, Joohyun just sent them a knowing look. Without a doubt, he'd hear about this for the next few weeks, possibly even months. Sehun knew, because usually he was the one that exhanged all the gossip about the crew and the passengers with her, ranging from badly concealed hook-ups (much like his own)  to embarrassing stories that rather were left untold.

As he turned to Jongin, the professional smile was back. The soft expression in his eyes was the only indicator that he was his boyfriend and not a random flight attendant

"Sir, you should probably head back to your seat. We will land in approximately 25 minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about the plot twist at the end? Did you expect it? Let me know in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading my fic, I really appreciate it <3 as always, you can find a moodboard for the fic [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1134856420879470592?s=19).


End file.
